The Lady in White
by bittersweetnolonger
Summary: Emily has taken her place as Empress. And over the course of her life, she struggles to rule a nation on the brink of civil war while a dark voice whispers prophetic nothings in her ear.
1. Prologue

It was the night before Emily's coronation. Corvo had looked grim and exhausted as he checked on her one last time before she fell asleep. Yet despite all his worry, she had seen a glimmer of love in his eyes.

"Good night, Lady Emily." He'd murmured.

"Goodnight, Corvo." She mumbled. There had been the ghost of a smile, then he'd shut off the light. There was the click of the door shutting, and Corvo had left to make sure the guards were all doing their rounds.

It felt so lonely, living in her mother's room. She didn't like it. She wanted her normal room, up on the third floor, with the lovely view of the river. But Corvo said it was tradition for the Empress to have the room with the balcony overlooking the opening hall.

She missed mother so much. She didn't talk about it, but she missed her…

_"Hello Emily."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am No One. But I am a friend of Corvo."_

_"You know Corvo?"_

_"Yes. And I will be your friend as well. And history will always remember you."_


	2. Chapter 1

The next day was Emily's coronation. Coronations, in the past, had been grandiose affairs filled with pomp and circumstance; leaders from all across the Isles and even some from the Pandyssian continent would arrive to celebrate the glittering event.

There was none of that. It rained heavily, the river swelled and threatened to flood the lower levels of Dunwall. In fact, the Flooded District disappeared entirely for week, records would report.

Corvo glared distrustingly at the sky, and rubbed his left hand as he reviewed the guard details. Emily sat prim and proper in her coronation dress next to him. She couldn't wait for the day to be over. The tulle lining of her dress bit into her skin and itched horribly.

"Corvo?"

"Yes, my Lady?" The Lord Protector didn't look up from the papers.

"Do you have any friends?" Corvo paused, and looked cautiously at his ward. Memories flashed before his eyes, and he answered in a low tone,

"Yes, I consider Piero a colleague. And Callista, when she was alive." Emily remembered their voices, but No One had a man's voice, so it could not be Callista. And Piero's voice was filled with anguish and exhaustion from years of study; No One's voice was young, smooth, and held a darkness to it that was beyond Emily's understanding.

"Are you sure No One isn't also your friend?" Emily asked. Corvo looked at her puzzled.

"No, my Lady." Corvo replied, then turned to face the window. Emily sighed, and picked at the golden embroidery on her gown.

From within the city, the belltower chimed high noon. Corvo turned back to Emily and offered her his arm.

"It's time, my Lady." Corvo offered Emily a small, warm smile. Emily smiled back up at him, and took his arm.

The coronation was to be held on the steps of the High Overseer's office. In the waterlock a small covered boat waited, delicately decorated with golden depictions of whales in a silver sea that glittered in the weak light inside the lock. Corvo opened the door to the cabin of the boat, and guided Emily into it. Emily could see Corvo turn to a guard, and deliver orders in low tones that spoke of thinly veiled threats. Corvo then turned and entered the boat, sitting across from Emily. Once the door clicked shut behind him, the sirens could be heard blaring as they lowered the water lock.

Emily stared down at her hands. Many bad things had happened to make sure this day would come. When Corvo had first found her in the Golden Cat, he had stank of sewers, and he shook as he had held her. He had whispered that he was glad he'd found her, and as she had clung to him for just a moment, she saw blood staining his coat.

Each time he came back to the Hound Pits, he'd been covered in more blood. She knew she should feel sad, or even afraid, but none of that had shaken her. The violence that suddenly surrounded Corvo felt right, in these times with Mother gone.

The moment when guards had swarmed the Pub, and Havelock's paranoid rage, those had been terrifying. She had stared in horror as the Admiral shot Callista in cold blood. Pendleton's jealousy, and Martin's dark stare had kept her quiet as they'd fled to the lighthouse.

She'd yelled for hours, screamed that Corvo would come for her when Havelock had locked her in that room. Then, she curled up, and in the darkest corner of her heart, felt something harden and grow cold.

People were evil, she decided. They were cruel and monstrous. Even Corvo was a monster, she'd smelled it on him whenever he'd return to the pub. But in order to survive, you needed to be a monster. You need to be cruel and cold. Mother had been so warm, and that was why she died.

The warmth of Corvo's hand startled her from her musings. She looked up and saw Corvo offer her a small smile. She moved her lips in the same shape, but it didn't feel real. Corvo looked out the window of the cabin, and Emily could see John Clavering Boulevard.

Corvo guided Emily from the boat towards a waiting car, designed in a similar fashion to the small boat. Emily stared out at the empty street. The plague had ravaged this city, and those left alive expected her to find a way to fix the gaping wound.

In days past, the city would be in a state of high celebration. Families would line the streets, young children on the shoulders of their fathers to catch a glimpse of the new leader. Young women would lean off of balconies, tossing rice and glittering paper. Cheers and shouts of joy would echo for a week throughout the streets.

Not today. Today it rained and the faint moans of weepers could be heard in the alleys. The car came to a halt in Holger's Square, and a guard stepped forward and opened the car door. Corvo stepped out, then guided Emily from the car.

Four guards stood holding a large waxed canvas tent with poles, embroidered with more whales, to keep Emily from getting soaked on the walk to the High Overseer's office. In the past, a long red velvet rug was laid out between the car and the steps of the Office, but not with with this current downpour. The City Watch stood in two long lines showing Emily's path.

Once Emily was safely out of the car, Corvo stepped back into the rain, and Emily was left alone to face the long walk up to the Office. She could barely make out where the shape of the new High Overseer, a man by the name of Yandry, stood waiting through the rain. She took a breath, and walked forward. The four guards moved with her, making sure she remained dry. A pouch of dried flowers hung from the underside of the canvas, perfuming Emily's walk.

She wished Corvo could walk with her. It would have made her feel better. But Corvo had told her he had to stay back and watch from a distance, to make sure she was safe.

Her gown felt so heavy in the damp air, and she struggled not to trip in her shoes. She had never had to wear such tall shoes before, and she didn't know how to balance in them. On top of that, they pinched her toes.

The desire to rip off the dress was strong. But Corvo would be hurt. He had looked at her with pride as she had stepped out of her room in the coronation gown.

Emily began ascending the steps of the High Overseer's office. The sound of thunder rolled through Holger's square, and Emily briefly thought she heard someone yell through the storm. The heel of one of her shoes caught on a step, and Emily tottered and almost fell over. At the last minute, she felt strong hands grab and set her squarely on the next step, and then disappear in a faint rush of wind. Emily never saw who had caught her.

Yandry stood at the top, and stared down at her. He had a sad face; his mouth constantly trembled as if in quiet sobs and his eyes watered. His thinning gray hair hung in limp threads across his skull. For only a man of fifty, he was thin and his skin hung too loose on his bones much like a starved rat. The ceremonial uniform the High Overseer wore for coronations was pinned to his shoulders, and yet it was still falling off.

He began to speak the words of induction to office. Grand words that spoke of the rich history of the empire, but his voice did the words no justice. Yandry spoke in a weak, high pitched voice and slurred over his words, but it was due to no brandy.

The crown sat on a large black velvet cushion next to Yandry, along with the original tome of the Strictures. Yandry lifted the crown, a tall glittering monstrosity lined with diamonds and massive pearls and placed it gently on Emily's head. Emily almost gasped and took a balancing step – the crown was heavy. Too heavy for a young child to wear.

"And now the Strictures!" Yandry cried feebly. Emily closed her eyes in faux reverence.

_"Restrict the wandering gaze that looks hither and yonder…" _Emily surpressed a sigh of frustration. The strictures were long and tedious, and she had never understood the strength people found in the words.

_"A man whose gaze is corrupted is like a warped mirror…" _Through the rain, Emily heard shouting.

_"… fix your eyes to what is edifying…" _The clash of blade on blade rung faintly.

_"… you will be able to recognize the profane monuments of the Outsider." _The crack of a gunshot.

Yandry gasped and swallowed. He did not finish reciting the Strictures. He placed his hands on Emily shoulders and cried, "I name thee Empress Emily of the Isles!"

Corvo was there suddenly. He had his sword drawn, and had his other hand on Emily's back. He ushered her into the Overseer's office, and once they were inside he was ushering her down a staircase, through the kennels, and suddenly they were in the slums behind the Overseer's office.

"Corvo?" Emily's voice was small. She was baffled. What was going on out in Holger's Sqaure?

"Not now, Emily." Corvo's voice was rougher than normal. He sheathed his sword as they ran, then wrapped his right arm around her and then suddenly, _whoosh_. How did they get up on the roof? _Whoosh._ Where was here? _Whoosh._ How did they get to the river?

Somehow, Samuel was there. Kind, shy Samuel. He looked up at Corvo, and his eyes were hard with some understanding. Corvo picked Emily up by the waist, and set her down unceremoniously in Samuel's little dingy. She saw Samuel wince as the hem of her skirt was soaked by filthy river water. Corvo jumped in after her and the dingy rocked from the weight.

"Hurry, Samuel." Corvo spoke quietly. Samuel nodded, and the engine of the boat revved as the three rushed into the downpour.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! The Author has finally appeared. This story, up to this chapter, has already been published on my tumblr. Chapters after this will take much longer to appear. However- you can speed up the process by reviewing! That way I know people are taking an active interest, and it'll encourage me to keep trucking. Chapters will generally be short due to my shit attention span, but I'm working on lengthening chapters for your reading pleasure!**

**Also, a reviewer asked what the Outsider wants with Emily? Obviously, he wants entertainment. And what's more interesting than a 12(?) year old Empress whose bodyguard killed half of Dunwall to make sure she sits the throne. Because this is obviously high chaos aftermath.**

**Thanks guys! -K**

* * *

The stormy river rocked the dingy as they rumbled along. Corvo had redrawn his sword and was glancing over his shoulders, glaring hard through the rain.

"You see anything, Corvo?" Samuel asked.

"No. Take the boat a little farther out on the river, Samuel." Corvo ordered.

"I take it out too much farther and the current will be more than the motor can handle." Samuel warned, but did as Corvo said. Emily shivered, and stared over Corvo's shoulder at the distant shoreline. Through the rain, she could just make out buildings on the shore.

Corvo tightened his grip on his sword.

"Samuel, go faster." He urged. The fisherman revved the engine a bit, and the boat accelerated a little. Corvo grimaced, it was obviously not as fast as he desired.

"They're coming Samuel. Can't we go any faster?" Corvo asked. Samuel frowned.

"There's too much weight in this thing. Any faster and we'll run out of whale oil and be stranded in the river." Samuel replied darkly. Corvo sighed, frustration making the sound rough and dark.

"Who's coming?" Emily asked. Corvo glanced at her.

"No one, my Lady. Don't worry." Emily's brow furrowed.

_No One? No One said he was a friend. So why are we running away?_

_Unless it's the people who killed mother._

Emily felt fear and anger quicken her heartbeat. She glanced down at her lap and gripped her skirts. By now she was completely soaked, and shivers were starting to wrack her body. With her gown soaked, she could see the tint of her skin through the fabric, and it clung to every inch of her with desperate tenacity. Rain water ran down her race in thick rivers and dripped off onto her gloved hands.

"We'll be out of the rain soon, my Lady." Samuel assured from behind Corvo. Corvo just now seemed to be aware of Emily's chilled state. Concern softened his features, and regret pierced his heart for not noticing.

He shrugged out of his coat. Military uniforms were coated in beeswax to be water resistant, so he was fairly dry. Corvo draped his coat over Emily's shoulders and wrapped her tightly in it.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I should have given you my coat as soon as we were on the river." He murmured sadly. Emily slid her arms into the too-long sleeves and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-it's o-ok." Emily stuttered. Corvo's hurt deepened.

"What exactly happened, Corvo?" Samuel asked. Corvo shook his head.

"I'd heard whispers that some wouldn't tolerate Emily being put on the throne. Those whispers were apparently true."

"I thought that kind of nonsense had ended with the insurrection." Samuel commented. Corvo's eyes grew dark with a violent emotion as he spoke, "Many people blame Lady Jessamine for what happened to Dunwall."

Samuel frowned at what this implied, and despite her shivering, Emily's body grew hot with anger.

How dare people blame mother. How dare they. It had never been her fault. It had been Mr. Burrows who brought the plague. He'd destroyed Dunwall. Him!

Emily sat fuming like this for a while. Corvo's eyes were glued to the shoreline, watching for phantom attackers through the rain, and didn't notice Emily's angry state. Samuel was focused on piloting the boat, but his gaze often came onto Emily and a look of sadness came over him everytime he glanced at her.

With the torrential rain, Samuel barely saw the Tower appear. Until he was directly in front of the waterlock gate, the Tower was nothing more another dark shadow against the shore. Corvo shouted out for someone to raise the gate in name of the Empress, and a clap of thunder rang out just as the siren started.

Emily looked up dazed when she no longer felt the drumming of the rain. People started yelling as they recognized the waterlogged Lord Protector and now Empress.

"Lord Corvo! What happened?" One panicked soldier questioned as they finally reached the top of the lock.

"I will explain everything later. First I am going to escort Lady Emily to her chambers. In the meantime, I want the entire Tower locked down. No one in or out, understood?" Corvo declared in a loud voice. Every guard and soldier came to attention and saluted Corvo.

"Yessir!" Was the unanimous response. Then the lock and the garden turned to frenzy as men bustled, preparing for the lockdown. Corvo placed his hand on the small of Emily's back, then unceremoniously pushed her forward as he started to run. Emily gasped at the push and tripped slightly.

_These wretched shoes are impossible to move in! I'm never going to wear heels after this!_

Guards did not bother to bow or salute as they ran through the yard to the large main doors of Dunwall Tower. Their primary concern was to make the Tower safe until the Lord Protector gave the all-clear.

The doors thudded behind Emily ominously as she and Corvo finally entered Dunwall Tower. Emily thought she might get a chance to breathe now that they were inside, but Corvo didn't stop running, forcing Emily to run as well.

As they entered the main hall, Corvo glanced around. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist as he had behind Holger Square. There was a faint rushing sound in Emily's ears, then they were on the balcony outside of Mother's room.

A maid was there with dry clothes, and another maid stood next to her. They looked bewildered at Corvo and Emily's sudden appearance on the balcony. Corvo placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and looked down at her.

"Emily, I'm going to patrol the Tower. I must ask that you do not leave this room until I say it's safe." He said quietly.

"Corvo, what's going on? What happened at the ceremony? I don't understand. What's going on?" She repeated. Corvo's brow furrowed, and he placed a hand on her cheek. His palm covered almost covered half her face, and he smelled of the river. Beneath that was the warmer smell that was undeniably Corvo- of sweat and steel.

"I cannot say anything yet. My suspicions are unconfirmed. I need to investigate. But I need you to be here, where I know you're safe. Please, Emily, just stay here." Corvo said. Emily stared at him, then lowered her eyes in defeat. "Fine," she mumbled. Corvo exhaled heavily in relief, then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Emily." He said, then turned and walked back to the balcony. He jumped over the railing to the floor below and the two maids gasped in horror. They quickly stifled their shock and focused on Emily.

"Come, my Lady. Let us get you out of that wet dress and into something dry. I just brought this from the washing room, it's nice and warm and you must be chilled to the bone!" The maid with the clothes declared with a smile. Emily nodded, and the two women stepped forward. The maid with the dry clothes placed them on the bed as the other maid worked to wrestle the buttons down the back of her gown through the wet buttonholes. She grunted in frustration at the dripping fabric's lack of cooperation.

"I swear, the seamstress who made this couldn't have made it anymore difficult." The maid complained. The other frowned and stepped forward.

"Liz, you said that this morning when you helped the Lady into the thing. Here, you fetch a hanger or something, I'll undress the Lady." The maid said. Liz huffed behind Emily, and left the room. The unnamed maid moved behind Emily, and Emily felt some tugging, then the dress felt looser around her shoulders.

It still took the maid about two minutes to work enough buttons free for Emily to finally shrug out of the gown. Emily felt the sudden heat of the room brush against her skin, and it felt divine. The maid gathered up the gown and draped it over a chair. Liz returned with a very strong looking hanger. The unnamed maid addressed Liz as she fetched the dry clothes from the bed.

"Liz, please take the dress down to the washing room. We need to find some way to clean and restore it." The maid ordered. Liz huffed again, hung the dress on the hanger, drapped it over her arm, and once again left.

"My Lady, I should actually fetch a towel and dry you off first." The maid said. Emily walked across the room and said, "Please no. I'm honestly tired and want to rest. Clothes of any kind feel like too much effort." The maid smiled understandingly.

"Very well, my Lady. I will place some bedclothes on the nightstand for you, and get a fire started. I would hate for you to catch a cold. You may leave your wet underthings on the chair there, and I will take them to the washing room as well. Rest well, my Lady." The maid said. Emily nodded. She wrestled out of her undergarments and tossed them on the chair. The maid pulled down a corner of the comforter for Emily to crawl under.

The sheets were warm and soft, and the comforter thick and heavy with a velvet lining, guaranteed to keep her warm. Her pillows were stuffed with the highest quality goosedown, and Emily was asleep before the maid had finished tucking her in.

_"Hello again Emily. Emily the Empress, you are now."_

_"You lied. Corvo said you're not his friend."_

_"That is because to Corvo, I go by another name."_

_"You have multiple names?"_

_"Indeed. But I am, most importantly, nothing at all."_

_"That's ridiculous. How can you be nothing? I see you right there. You're real. You can't be nothing if you're real. And how did you know I'm the Empress? That just happened!"_

_"Because I was watching. I find you very interesting, Emily."_

_"If you were watching, did you see what happened? The reason why the ceremony was cut short?"_

_"Oh, I cannot tell you that. That would make things much less child, what a dark life you have led these past few months. And yet, there is such hope for your future."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have many obstacles in front of you Emily. Remember, every action you make has a consequence. And I will be watching to see what happens."_

_"Wait! Come back! Where are you going…"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there! It's the Author. Terribly sorry for the delay. School takes priority. However, reviewing encourages me to keep writing, so make sure you do that! **

**Also, the romance will take a while to come. Sorry about that. -K**

* * *

Chapter 3, Part 1: A City in Ruins

Emily groaned as she woke up. That voice again had spoken to her after she'd passed out from the emotional exhaustion of the coronation. It was dark and hollow. It felt like touching metal after a frigid rain. It had echoed through her sleep with the emptiness of… of a void. No One didn't even seem man or woman this time. It was a huge, empty noise that somehow formed words, and called to her through sleep.

No One knew a lot that he wouldn't tell her. He knew Corvo, he knew about the coronation, he knew what had happened and why the ceremony had been cut short.

Emily needed to find some way to pin No One down, so that he would answer her questions. Like why she couldn't remember his face the moment she woke up.

She felt certain that No One had a face. But the details slipped away the more she tried to focus on them.

Emily groaned in frustration, and flopped over in bed. But it was hot. Far too hot. She could hear the fire the maid had started crackling heartily in the fireplace, and the comforter had finally dried and warmed her as she'd slept. All in all, Emily desperately wanted a glass of water. She also was torn between the desire to rip off the blankets and to snuggle deeper down into them.

Darn it, she was thirsty. Too thirsty to enjoy the softness of the sheets. She inched slowly closer to the edge of the bed, and to the bellrope that would call a maid to bring her water. But her body didn't seem willing to cooperate. Moving an inch took her breath away, and her eyes were to heavy to see where she was going.

Emily cracked an eye open and groaned. The bellrope was still well over a feet away. More effort would be needed if she was going to have a maid bring her water.

Despite the fact her head felt like lead, she lifted it and looked sleepily at the rope, then looked at the side table next to the bed.

And there was a pitcher full of water and a glass sitting right there! A maid must have brought it while she slept.

That still left the matter of actually getting to the edge of the bed. Emily just didn't have the energy to get there. Her eyes closed, she gave a gentle huff. Then she groaned again and shoved her torso off the bed. She scooted out from under the comforter and crawled over to the edge of the bed. She lifted the pitcher and poured a glass of water. The pitcher wobbled in her exhausted hands and spilled. Emily set the pitcher back down, drank her water, then used one of the numerous pillows to sop up the water that had spilled over the side table.

Her task complete and her energy burned up, Emily promptly fell back onto the mattress and dozed off. As she dozed, she thought she heard the gentle clicks of a door opening and closing. The next thing that happened, Emily was waking up, the sensation of just waking from heavy slumber.

She still felt rather drowsy, but this was now caused by oversleeping. She forced herself up and out of bed, and clapped her hands to her cheeks to try and hurry along the waking process.

Emily looked back to the side table, and groaned in disappointment. When she'd spilled the water earlier, she'd spilled it onto the bedclothes the maid had brought, and she could still see dark water stains on the fabric.

Emily gave the bellrope a strong tug, and then curled into a plush chair in front of the fire while she waited for a servant to answer the summons.

Ash she waited, Emily stared into the heart of the flames. Beyond the mystery that was No One, there were other matters that she knew she had to think about now that she was Empress. She knew about the plague; had seen it close and personally in the Golden Cat. She had screamed every time a rat had managed to wriggle its way into her room.

There hadn't been that many rats in the Hound Pits. Callista and that quiet young woman who stared longingly at Piero and Pendleton's manservant had made sure there were no rats anywhere to be found in the bar or in her tower. That had been nice.

But the rest of Dunwall was not so lucky. She knew the city was sick, at least a quarter of the population was dead or a Weeper. She'd heard that over the com speakers during the six months she'd spent at the Golden Cat. Dunwall needed a cure – Sokolov had made fair strides in making a vaccine, but they needed something that could bring back those who wandered alleys with blood running from their eyes.

She also knew that Piero also had a formula that helped against the plague – she'd seen him give Corvo vials of the shimmering blue fluid before Corvo would leave to complete some task given to him by Havelock.

But the two natural philosophers had gone into hiding after Corvo had departed for the light tower to save her from Havelock. Samuel and Corvo had spent a day scouring various parts of the city, but no sign of either men had been discovered yet. Without them, there seemed small hope of staving off the plague's rampage.

What could she do? She was just a little girl. She wasn't ready to be Empress… She couldn't…

"Lady Emily?" Emily looked up and saw the maid Liz enter the room.

"Yes, hi. Um, I spilled water on the bedclothes the other maid brought me. Could you please bring me something to wear?" Emily asked.

"Of course, my Lady. I'll be back momentarily with a dry outfit for you to wear." Liz said with a bow. Before Liz left the room, Emily remembered something and called out to her,

"Wait! What time is it?" Liz paused and turned around to address Emily.

"It is a quarter after 10 in the morning, the day after your coronation, my Lady. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I'll be right back." Liz bowed again, and left. Emily leaned back in the chair, stunned. A quarter after 10? The day after her coronation? Heavens!

It made sense though. She'd slept fretfully the night before the coronation, No One's voice doing nothing to help her rest. Then she'd been woken at five to finish the alterations on her coronation gown, be dressed, and have her face painted. Then that frightful ordeal that'd had Corvo locking her in the bedroom after the coronation. She'd honestly been worn out.

But that did remind her that she'd fallen asleep with her face painted. She reached up and touched her lips, but when she examined her lips, there was no rouge on her fingertips. Perhaps a maid had come in and washed her face while she slept. Emily certainly hoped that if she were to examine her pillows that she wouldn't find powder and rouge all over the fine fabric.

There was a knock at the door and then Liz came in with a set of white pants and a white blouse over one arm. Emily stared at Liz; something about the woman seemed familiar.

Liz quirked an eyebrow as she gestured for Emily to step into a pair of underwear.

"Is everything alright, Lady Emily?" Liz asked distantly. Emily blinked, and realized she'd been frowning as she'd examined the maid.

"Oh. Um, how long have you been at the Tower, Liz? I don't remember you working here before… mother… but you seem familiar."

Liz didn't look up as she struggled with a button on Emily's blouse.

"I don't imagine how you'd recognize me. I only started about two months ago. Mr. Burrows needed new maids before he was sent to Coldridge, and for whatever reason, I was retained here when you were finally found and returned to the Tower." Liz stated as she held out Emily's small jacket. "It's beyond me, really," Liz continued as she tied the collar of the jacket. "I'd have thought that Lord Corvo would have insisted all servants that had served Mr. Burrows be removed from their posts and new servants hired. But all of us have stayed. Not that I'll complain." Liz finished as she buckled Emily's shoes. Standing up, she started to leave.

"Lord Corvo asked to be notified when you had awoken. He'll be in shortly. "Liz said then bowed to take her leave.

Emily nodded, acknowledging Liz's departure. As the door shut, Emily turned back to the fire. She was almost certain she'd seen Liz before she'd returned to the Tower. But where?

"Lady Emily?" Corvo didn't knock. He just walked in. He looked tired. Had he been up all night?

"What's going on Corvo?" Emily asked. Corvo stood before her at attention. He didn't take a seat, even though there was a very nice chair right next to him. Had he always been this tense when mother was alive?

"Some people from outside the city tried to stop your coronation. They blame your mother for the plague, and fear that you, as her child, will suffer from her failure as well, and the plague will travel throughout the empire." Corvo certainly didn't mince words. Of course, he'd always been like that with mother. A tutor had once told her that Royal Protectors had the liberty of being blunt whereas advisors and diplomats did not.

Emily wasn't sure how to respond to this news. She remembered the day mother died, and Corvo had brought the news that no one would help them find a cure. No one would send food to feed the homeless wandering the streets, no one would let their natural philosophers leave their hometowns to study. She remembered how sad and frustrated mother had been.

And what could she do? She was a child. How could she find a cure? How could she tell others that she would be a good Empress?

"Lady Emily?" Corvo's voice broke Emily's thoughts.

"Corvo, what should I do?" She asked desperately. Corvo sighed, and began to pace before her.

"With Piero and Sokolov gone, our only hope is that the academy of natural philosophy has been researching the plague." Emily frowned.

"Mother said they were a lot of cowards and stuck up pricks." Corvo looked at her, horrified at her language. But he didn't tell her to mind her tongue, surprisingly.

"They have resources. And Sokolov left notes behind, in his penthouse. With those, it could be possible to at very least produce a vaccine. And if the natural philosophers would open their doors, they could use Sokolov's notes to expand on the original recipe to create a cure for the weepers." Corvo said.

But there was also the matter of the people who'd tried to stop the coronation.

"What about the people at the coronation?" Emily asked. Corvo took a deep breath.

"I don't know their identities. Yet. But I'll find them, Emily." Corvo promised. Emily nodded.

"Good. And when you find them, kill them."


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo! I apologize to everyone for the delay. I don't really have an excuse. Most of this gotten done in the past two days, and is way shorter than I wanted in order to let you all I'm still alive. Thanks for sticking with me guys, and please do leave a review at the end. If necessary, come bug me on tumblr: .com -K**

* * *

Chapter 4, Part I: A City in Ruins

Corvo looked disturbed by her request. Emily didn't think of how disturbing it was for her to ask Corvo to commit cold-blooded murder on her behalf. Her thoughts were of the problems laid before her; she had to save Dunwall, save the empire, and these would-be killers were in her way. She had not even been declared Empress when they'd interrupted the coronation, and it terrified and enraged Emily. The fear and anger fueled Emily's determination to save Dunwall.

Corvo bowed his head. "Yes, my Lady." Corvo whispered, placing his fist over his heart in salute.

Emily stood up. "Now, I need to go the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Dunwall needs help." Corvo looked stricken.

"My lady, the city isn't safe right now-"

"And I'm supposed to stay here? I spent six months in the Golden Cat, Corvo. I didn't catch the plague then, and I'm not going to catch it now." Corvo looked terrified, but he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, my Lady. I'll speak with the Watch and arrange it immediately." Corvo said, and turned and left.

Emily sank back into the cushioned chair, and drew her knees to her chest. The Academy had to help them. It was the capital of the Empire, she was the Empress. They had to listen to her, right?

Right?

There was a knock at the door, and the maid who'd ordered Liz about came in with a trolley.

"Good morning, my Lady. Liz informed me you were awake, and so I brought up some breakfast for you." The maid announced cheerfully.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Emily said. The maid bowed and left.

There was an omelet with a fried hagfish fillet, a crystal glass filled with apple juice, and two apricot tarts. Emily ate the omelet with no enthusiasm, pondering the grave situation she was in.

_I have to get the Academy to research the plague. And somehow the other islands need to believe we're worth saving. _

_What do I do?_

Emily stabbed the fillet, and stared angrily at the fork standing from her food.

_Does No One know of a cure?_

Emily clenched her jaw.

_What does No One look like?_

This thought was even more frustrating due to her already agitated state.

_What do I do?_

"Lady Emily, there's a boat ready for us." Corvo had once again entered without knocking. Emily pushed the cart away and went to the door.

"Good. Let's get going." Corvo's eyes darted to the tray of half eaten food, so quick Emily didn't even notice. He bowed and closed the door behind Emily.

The Academy sat on the bank of the river, two miles north of Dunwall. Emily had seen it once while on a tour of Gristol with her mother. The Academy, from the boat, appeared to compromise of a large mansion and several large barns, all nestled behind a tall wrought iron fence and separated from the river by at least a mile of crisp green lawn.

The river ride had been exciting that time when Emily was 7. She had run along the boat deck, staring with wonder at the hills and farmland beyond the city. There had been forest thickets and Emily had been certain that she'd spied a fox. Corvo had smiled when she'd run back inside to tell mother.

Some of that wonder still touched Emily as they left the limits of Dunwall. There was mist on the hills and Emily hoped she might catch a glimpse of that fox again.

Sirens wailing broke the peace in Emily's mind and small boats chugged down the river to meet the royal boat.

"Ahoy! Who goes there!" A voice called out from one of the boats. The captain of Emily's boat came out to answer after killing the engine.

"A royal convoy seeking passage up to the Academy of Natural Philosophy. What is the meaning of the delay?" The captain shouted.

"What do you mean by 'royal', sir? There's no Empress right now." The sailor spoke as the two small boats pulled up. There were two sailors on each, and they all had one hand on a pistol. Corvo frowned and stepped forward next to Emily on the bow.

"Emily Jessamine was crowned Empress yesterday sir, and I request you let us pass, as the Empress has important business at the Academy." Corvo spoke coldly. One sailor gaped, but the man speaking for the two small boats appeared unimpressed.

"We heard nothing about a coronation. And I thought Emily was dead – no one has seen her in six months! Who's to say this girl's not some impostor? Havelock was never in his right mind." The sailor spoke. The royal ship captain gaped in shock, and Corvo's jaw tightened.

But it was Emily who spoke, with contempt dripping from her tongue into the river water.

"Sirs, you are with the Gristol Navy. Surely you've seen this royal boat before as my mother and I toured. Surely you've seen my mother and I pass. I am Emily Jessamine, and I demand to know why you're impeding me."

The sailors were looking at each other nervously now.

"The Lord Regent ordered us to let no one upriver, as part of his quarantine of Dunwall." Another sailor said. Emily thought on that for a moment, biting her lip and digging the toe of her shoe in the boat deck. After a moment's deliberation, she looked up.

"But food still came into Dunwall. The surviving aristocrats still received fresh foods – apricots and plums and lamb. These aren't things you get in Dunwall, we're a whaling city. And there's an embargo from the other isles sitting in the bay. Food can't come in from the bay – the isles' Navys would have stopped it. So it could only come down river, which means you let them pass." Emily declared.

The sailors looked sick at being found out. However, one sailor looked serene. The one who had initially spoken did not seem perturbed; in fact he looked almost looked like he wasn't seeing anything as his eyes stared blankly across the water.

"We apologize, your Highness. You may proceed upriver." He spoke in a monotone. Emily's eyes narrowed as the captain went back inside the cabin and started the engine.

"You will all be dealt with accordingly on my return." She said. The sailors' faces paled, except for the one who'd spoken. What was wrong with that one?

Emily watched the sailors as the royal boat chugged upriver.

"Lady Emily, you should put on a coat if you plan to stand outside for the rest of the trip." Corvo called from the stern.

"Corvo? When did you get back there-" "Coat, my Lady." Corvo quickly silenced her, holding up a coat from a closet in the cabin.

"Alright." Emily held up her arms and Corvo helped her into a wool coat that had fur on the collar. Then she went and leaned against the rail of the boat and stared across the water, waiting for the Academy to come into view.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Part I: A City in Ruins

"Corvo, the Academy will help us, right?" Emily asked. Her eyes stared out sadly across the water, so she didn't see the anger darkening in her bodyguard's eyes.

"I'm sure they will, my Lady." He replied.

"Corvo, have you ever been to the Academy?" Emily asked, peering over her shoulder at Corvo. He shook his head.

"No, my Lady. My entire time in Gristol has been spent under appointment as Lord Protector, and… your mother never travelled to the Academy. She always met with Academy men in Dunwall. Beyond that, I never had an aptitude for the natural philosophies." Corvo explained. Emily's gaze returned to the water.

"Oh. Ok. I was just wondering." Emily mumbled. Her eyes were fixed on the river, watching as the boat sliced through the water and disturbing the beautiful water's surface.

The water was much cleaner, north of Dunwall. The water that flowed through the city was murky, sometimes even completely opaque, with human excrement and the pollution of the whaling industry. However, as Dunwall's industry was far out on the open sea, no one had cared about the state of the end of the river.

Mother had never complained. Some woman had once appealed to Mother, saying that life at the river delta could not be supported if the whaling industry didn't stop dumping byproducts into the water. Mother had dismissed her, saying that dirty water was the price of prosperity.

There'd been a small uproar for about a week after, because the woman had apparently cursed Mother with dark and ugly vehemence and then vanished from the Tower; the Order had spent a few frantic days scouring the Tower for a trace of the protestor. Corvo had slept on the balcony of Mother's room that week while the Spymaster did surveillance, causing a scandal among the aristocrats. Emily had slept with Mother, in order to aid in security.

But the protestor was never found. The woman had left the council room, and as Mother had called for the guards, it seemed as if the woman had poofed into thin air. Hounds could find no scent of her and no servants had seen the woman flee. After a week without any attempts on Mother's or her life, the search was called off and it was declared the woman had drowned in the river.

The boat's horn sounded twice, signaling arrival within five minutes. Emily straightened her back and looked upriver. About a klick away, the trees hugging the riverbank broke away to reveal green grass. As the royal riverboat drew nearer, more and more lawn was revealed. Emily felt her heartbeat quicken.

The boat puffed angry looking smoke as it drifted to the Academy's river dock. The two city guards accompanying Emily rushed out to lower the gangplank. Corvo took up his position directly behind Emily's right shoulder, and the guards saluted as Emily descended to the dock.

The wooden dock creaked under the weight of four people. Emily's footsteps elicited small whines from the wood as she walked, while the dock groaned under the thudding steps of the men behind her.

Once the dock connected with the riverbank, there was a driveway of cobbled stone that went for about 500 feet, and ended in the elaborate iron gate that closed off the Academy from the rest of the world. There was the hum of angry bees, the crackle of electricity, and the pungent smell of burning whale oil. A wall of light had been set up just behind the gate – if someone jumped the fence, they would be incinerated by the second safeguard.

Just outside the gate though, was a small microphone housed inside a wrought iron post. Emily approached it, and noted the button next to the mic.

_This must be to call someone inside the Academy to turn off the wall and open the gate._ Emily thought. Then an even more nerve-wracking thought occurred to her:

_What do I say? _

She'd never given speeches. She'd never really had authority. Mother had carried herself so magically, people hadn't questioned her. Did she have that same magic as mother?

She'd been about to turn and whisper in Corvo's ear for help, when came the sound of a speaker crackling and coming alive, making Emily jump and squeak in surprise.

"_State your business." _A voice called over an intercom.

"I, uh, I'm the Lady Emily, come to get help from the Academy." She said. A wind blew, rustling the grass that was distorted from behind the wall of light. Seconds ticked by.

"_State your business."_ The voice called again, stressing each word with annoyance.

"I just said, I'm the Lady Emily. I'm here to-" Emily was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Corvo had leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Emily, the microphone. Press the button and speak into the microphone."

Emily's face went hot with embarrassment. Behind her, the two guards began to snicker but were suddenly silent. She walked up to the post, pressed the button with a tentative finger, leaned into the microphone and said, "I am the Lady Emily, and I have come seeking aid from the Academy." Her voice didn't feel quite as strong as she wanted, but at least she didn't stutter twice.

"_Lady Emily who?" _The voice asked.

"Emily Kaldwin, of the Kaldwin line. Daughter of Jessamine Kaldwin, and Empress of the Isles." Emily said, remembering from lessons that this was actually the proper way for a noble person to be announced. Emily bit back some frustration. Her name was widespread throughout the Isles, and they ask who she was?

The voice sounded again, and was extremely sarcastic.

"_Empress Emily, eh? A likely tale. Heard she was dead months ago. You're probably just some twit from Tyvia come to spy on the Academy's research!" _

Emily's mouth dropped open in a gape, and she mashed her finger onto the microphone button.

"I am the Empress, Lady Emily. I can assure you I am not dead, but have been held hostage first by the Pendleton family, and then by Admiral Havelock since my mother died. Now, I order you to open this gate, so that I may talk with the head of the Academy. I require your aid. Now let. Me. In." Emily's voice dropped on the last three words, and she felt herself choking on her anger.

There was no reply to Emily's demand, but the buzzing of the wall of light went silent and the iron gate creaked open. There was still a good two miles between the gate and the Academy proper, but that did not matter right now. Emily huffed and started walking, and Corvo and the two guards started forward also.

It did not matter that Emily did not have the proper shoes for such a long hike. It did not matter that the guards were looking at her and seeing not their ruler, but a small girl trying to act important. It did not matter that Corvo had his hand held out as if to grasp his sword and cut down anyone in her way. No, what mattered was that she had been mocked and ignored as if the past six months locked away were meaningless, as if Dunwall's future was of little consequence.

After about ten minutes of walking, the angry rumbling of a whale oil-powered engine could be heard growing louder. Soon, a car appeared driving towards Emily's group. They stepped into the grass to make way for the car on the narrow drive, but the car came to a loud and brassy stop by them. A man of about 45 years old in plain clothes stepped out and bowed.

"Lady Emily, my sincerest apologies for the rudeness with which you and your party were treated by the gatekeeper. We have taken great care in isolating ourselves to prevent the plague from reaching us here at the Academy, so news of your rescue and coronation has not reached us yet. I was walking by when I heard the discourse between you and the gatekeeper, and recognized that tone as the exact same one your mother would use sometimes. I ordered the gate be opened, and immediately came to fetch you to discuss what brought you out here." The man said. Emily folded her arms over her chest and frowned up at the man.

"Thank you, sir-" Emily left the sentence hanging, cueing the stranger to introduce himself.

"Magwurth, my Lady. Gerald Magwurth is my name." Magwurth said, bowing.

"Thank you, Mr. Magwurth. Please take us to the Academy." Emily asked. Magwurth opened a car door, and bowed as Emily climbed into the backseat, followed by Corvo. One of the guards took the front seat, and the second climbed up a small ladder off the back of the car. Magwurth returned to the driver's seat, started the engine, turned the car around, and drove back to the Academy.

Emily glanced up at Corvo. His eyes were darting around the car's interior, never stopping on one spot. He kept on rubbing his wrists, and Emily noticed the shadows playing across his face from his jaw clenching.

"Ah yes, the last trip you had in a car like this one was after the Lady Jessamine died, isn't that right, Lord Protector?" Magwurth asked, glancing over his shoulder for a moment. His eyes were bright with a wicked amusement. Corvo met his glance with something that looked like panic and shame to Emily.

Emily felt something in her chest snap. Corvo had been accused of killing mother. That was a lie, of course, but no one had cleared Corvo's name yet. She'd been Empress two days, she should have made an announcement!

"Corvo did everything he could to protect mother and me. He absolutely did not kill mother. She was killed by a man hired by Hiram Burrows." Emily said coldly. Magwurth looked back at her, startled.

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Emily. I did not know. I assume this will be made public knowledge?" He asked, returning his eyes to the road.

"It already has been made public knowledge. A private recording made by Mr. Burrows was played over the city PA system, detailing his involvement in the arrival of the plague and his hiring the man who killed mother." Emily said.

"Merciful heavens!" Magwurth cried. "This public showing, who managed to-"

"Corvo returned to Dunwall Tower to expose Mr. Burrows' crimes against the Empire." Emily said.

"Yes, very good of you, Corvo. There shall be a trial, then?" Magwurth asked.

"He's already dead." Emily spoke. Magwurth didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. Emily noticed Corvo staring at her, stricken.

_Did I say too much?_ Emily wondered.

She saw the action of Magwurth swallowing and his fingers tighten on the driving wheel. He did not speak the rest of the drive, and Corvo nor the guard in the front seat made any attempts at conversation.

And so the last five minutes of the drive passed in silence. Emily would have looked out the window to see the grounds of the Academy, those gorgeous spreads of lawn, but the windows in the car were narrow and high set in the door, and she was still short. And the cabin of the car was so cramped Emily couldn't lean over and peak out the front window. The cars used in Dunwall were of a similar design – designed for adults. Could she speak with a car manufacturer about changing the size of the windows?

The car turned and screeched to a halt. The guard in the front seat climbed out, and Emily heard the crunch of gravel as the guard on the back of the car hopped off the ladder. Magwurth and Corvo also got out; leaving Emily to scoot over the backseat, and Emily felt embarrassment rush through her at the unladylike behavior. Corvo offered her his hand, assisting her out of the car before taking up his position on her right.

Emily stepped away from the car and Magwurth smiled.

"Welcome, my Lady, to the Academy of Natural Philosophy." Magwurth proclaimed. Emily looked up and just stood and stared for a little while, taking in the view.

It was a huge mansion. Emily felt certain the only larger building she'd ever seen was the Tower. There were huge bay windows on the first floor, and windows about three by three feet in size were evenly spaced across the second, third, and fourth floors. From where Emily stood, most of the windows appeared to be covered with curtains either of maroon or black color, but the glare of sunlight made it impossible to tell. One set of windows on the third floor were open, and the sound of a violin recording was playing out down to wear she was.

There were greenhouses, but they must be somewhere behind the main building, where Emily couldn't see. But along the edges of the Academy ran a low hedge filled with the largest roses Emily had ever seen. She approached the hedge filled with wonder at the ginormous flowers. And they were white, so white. The roses seemed to glow, their coloring was so pure and radiant.

"Do you like them, my Lady?" Magwurth asked, stepping up beside her.

"Ohh, yes." Emily's voice was thick with awe.

"I shall tell you all about them sometime, if it pleases you. However, won't you please come in so that we may discuss what it is that brought you to the Academy?" Magwurth asked, gesturing to the door off to their right.

Emily had no desire to go in. She just wanted to sit and breathe in those roses. Those beautiful, beautiful roses.

"My lady?" Magwurth called, but his voice sounded far away. The roses were right there. She needed one, she wanted it in her hair, surrounding her with its perfume and making her so much more beautiful by its presence. She wanted… wanted…

"_Is it truly flowers you crave?" _No One's voice chuckled, and the laughter echoed inside her head. It cleared out the smell of the roses, and Emily whirled to face Corvo, wide-eyed.

Corvo's eyes were dark as he breathed deep, and then he shook his head. Then he glared at Magwurth. Magwurth looked unperturbed. He was still gesturing towards the door.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Emily's heart was thundering. No One had spoken to her. She'd heard it clear as day. His voice left Emily reeling. She needed to speak with No One again. She had to, but… Magwurth. The city. The plague.

Those flowers had allowed her to speak to No One. She needed them. She needed the Academy to give them to her.

"Yes, let us go inside." Emily said. Did her voice sound as shaky as her body did?

Corvo had a hand on Emily's elbow, somehow sensing she needed the support. The guards behind them remained silent as Magwurth held open the door for them.

The hall they stepped into was long and dark, which was at odds with the picture Emily had in her mind of wide open study spaces, like the Tower's library. However, as Emily started down the hall to the meeting room, Magwurth stopped her.

"My Lady, if you'd please step into the drawing room on your left." Magwurth said, brushing past Emily's guards and opening a door immediately on the left of the hall. Emily hadn't even noticed the door, it was well hidden by the front door. Emily stepped in, as did Corvo; the two city guards remained in the hall, taking up position on either side of the door and standing at attention.

The drawing room was dark; a pair of purple velvet curtains had been drawn to keep out the sunlight. After Emily and Corvo were inside, Magwurth closed the door gently and flicked a light switch. A very small lamp with an ugly fringe shade off in the left corner of the room began to glow. The light was weak and created a small orange glow that only illuminated two feet around it including a curtain pulley. However that two feet was sufficient to allow Magwurth to navigate the room, and he began drawing the curtains. Light flooded the room and Emily and Corvo both threw up a hand to shield their eyes.

Magwurth came back and turned the light switch off, and Emily examined the room. There was the same dark, dark wood floor, and a thick, plush, cream-color rug covered most of the floor. There was a green sofa with gold filigree detailing facing away from the window, along with three matching plush arm chairs facing towards it. There was a delicately carved coffee table, and a lamp stand beside each chair to hold drinks. In the far right corner was liquor cabinet filled with crystal glasses and various bottle of brandy Also against the far wall, right next to the curtain, was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that was filled with old books. A few books' spines were starting to fray, indicating their age and long use in the Academy. There were also a few bizarre knickknacks being used as book ends, including a bizarre circular piece that looked to be made of whale bone, with a strange half circle design carved into it.

Emily felt Corvo tense up behind her and suck in a breath. She glanced up at him and saw Corvo's eyes transfixed on that peculiar knickknack. It didn't seem so special, but Corvo seemed to feel a strong pull towards it.

"Please, be seated Lady Emily." Magwurth asked. Emily took a seat in the middle cushion of the sofa, and Corvo sat on her right. To the unknowing, his right hand sat idle on his thigh, but Emily was aware that it wouldn't take even a second for Corvo to draw his sword this way if it was needed. Magwurth walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Can I get you a drink, Corvo? I would offer you something, Lady Emily, but I daresay you're a bit young for brandy." Magwurth said. Corvo politely declined, and Emily sat, watching as Magwurth poured himself a glass of brandy and then took a seat across from Emily, placing his left leg on his right knee.

"So, what is it that has brought you to the Academy?" Magwurth asked, taking a sip from his glass. Emily's hands, sitting prim in her lap, tightened.

"Dunwall needs the expertise of the Academy, Mr. Magwurth." Emily said. "We need a cure for the plague, and the other isles won't send aid."

Magwurth's eyes narrowed and he frowned. After taking another sip of brandy, he carefully sat the glass on the table beside him.

"My Lady, Anton Sokolov-"

"Is missing." Emily finished. "Mr. Magwurth, the past week has been spent scouring the city for Sokolov and Piero Joplin, and neither man is to be found. We have Sokolov's notes on the plague, as he has not been back to his flat. What we need is minds that can make use of Sokolov's research, and use it to produce a working cure for the plague. I cannot rule a city of Weepers." Emily said. Magwurth steepled his fingers.

"My Lady, we have taken extreme care at the Academy to make sure that the plague does not reach us, so that the research occurring here is not halted or lost. Now, you are asking me to allow the plague inside those gates, to save people who are already dead?" Magwurth's voice was filled with a dark emotion.

"They are not dead!" Emily protested. "They're in extreme pain, and must be saved!" Magwurth looked unconvinced. Quite frankly, the man looked contemptuous.

"I extended you a high and rare honor, by allowing you inside the bounds of the Academy. I did it in the memory of your mother, may she rest in peace. And yet, I find this was a gesture wasted on a little girl.

No, the Academy will not help you, _Emily_. We will not lend you any natural philosophers, and we will not examine Sokolov's work. And now, you need to leave."

**An extra long chapter to signify my return to writing guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and the Outsider's roses, which we will see again. Please leave a review, and I'll see you all next time! –K.**

**(I'm also on tumblr as bittersweetnolonger)**


End file.
